I Drive Your Truck
by bandgeek18
Summary: A day of pain and loss for Jake can only be dealt with one way. But no matter how reckless, or stupid, Noah won't let him go through it alone. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Megaforce or "I Drive Your Truck" by Lee Brice

_*Italic indicates thought_

A/N: see end of story for full Author Note

**Eighty-Nine Cents in the ash tray**

**Half empty bottle of Gatorade rolling in the floorboard**

**That dirty Braves cap on the dash**

**Dog tags hangin' from the rear view...**

Jake rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. _8:00,_ he thought. He had the day off from school, and would've normally slept in late. But not today. He couldn't do it today. He lay under his blankets, momentarily grateful his mom worked at odd hours. He stared at his ceiling fan; following one of the blades with his eyes. Eventually he looked back over at his clock. _8:05. God this is going to be a long day._ He groaned and threw his blanket off.

He sat on the edge and groaned again, rubbing his face with his hands. "Why can't I go back to sleep?" He wondered getting up. "Or back in time." He nodded as he went to take a shower. "Wish I could go back in time."

He briefly pet his cat as he passed her. He reached into his closet and pulled out the frost pair of jeans and the first t-shirt his hands landed on. He threw them onto his bed in a heap. He walked heavy-footed into the bathroom and started the shower. He turned the hot handle as far as it would go. He stripped out of his pajamas as the bathroom started filling with steam. He stepped into the shower and winced at the scalding water hitting his skin. He sighed in satisfaction as the water burned his skin a little. He scrubbed his hair and body vigorously. When he was finished, he stood under the water; using his hand to hold himself up.

He took deep breaths and eventually stepped out of the shower; shutting the water off behind him. The steam filled bathroom was so hot it was actually making him sweat. He grabbed his towel and rubbed his face and body down. Because he was the only one home, besides his cat, he didn't have to worry about the fact that anyone might see him strutting naked around his house. He got dressed and grabbed his brush. He hesitated though, and instead chucked it across the room. It hit the wall above him bed, falling onto it. His cat jumped up and meowed at him.

"Sorry Fal," he apologized.

Jake leaft his room and wandered downstairs. He grabbed a random bag of chips from his cupboard and stuffed a handful into his mouth. He wasn't that hungry, but he supposed he needed something in his stomach. He slipped his shoes on and went to the shrine in the corner of the living room. He stopped dead when he saw it and suddenly felt like he'd been hit in the chest.

Sitting on a small table in the coroner of the living room was a picture of his father in his army uniform. A medal hung off the corner, and a folded American flag was propped up next to it. Jake opened the small, ornate box infornt of the photo. He opened it and took out the dog tags inside. He then took out the old truck key and carefully replaced the box. Everything on the table was so orderly and neat. So opposing with the torrent of emotions in his head. He placed his fingers on the flag briefly then headed out the front door.

**Old Skoal can, and cowboy boots and a Go Army Shirt folded in the back**

**This thing burns gas like crazy, but that's alright**

**People got their ways of coping**

**Oh, and I've got mine...**

Jake slammed the door shut behind him and bound down the stairs in a couple leaps. He glanced fleetingly at Noah's house across the street. Everything about the Carver house screamed calm and orderly. Jake knew the blue ranger's parents were scientists who never bro there'd with things as trivial as putting an American flag or Chirtsmas lights up for decoration. A small flapping caught his eye though and he stopped and looked closer. A small red, white, and blue flag was placed in the flower beds in front of the porch. One every five feet it seemed.

_Noah's doing,_ Jake thought, turning his back. He walked to the driveway on the right side of the house and saw Noah leaning against his garage. He wasn't surprised. His best friend knew how much Jake went through on Memorial Day, and was always on time for their usual activity. Jake nodded as he reached down and opened the garage door. The musty smell him in the face pretty hard. He walked to the back; toward an object covered in an old, dirty sheet.

Without missing a beat, Jake pulled the sheet off in a single smooth motion. He threw it aside and stared at the truck underneath. It wasn't really anthing special. An old, Chevy pickup, whose paint was a faded red color. The back part of it was empty, save a few bottles of Gatorade that were filled with dust and probably a few spiders. A couple of nails, and a blanket with a green camo pattern and the army logo on it was in a pile in one corner; the same place it had been for years.

Jake unlocked the driver's side door and hopped in as Noah walked over and stood on the passenger's side. Jake leaned over and popped the lock on the passenger's side up. He shut his own door as Noah got in and out the key in the ignition. He hung the dog tags up on the rearview mirror and turned the old truck on. He felt a small surge of sadness and familiarity at the same time. He adjusted the mirror and toyed a little with the tags. Then he out truck into reverse and backed out of the garage. He got out to close it, then rejoined Noah and carefully pulled them out onto the street.

"Remember to go the speed limit," Noah reminded him. "The last thing we need is to get pull over by the police."

"I know," Jake sighed, driving down the street. He made sure to go exactly the speed limit; and gave Noah a look as he did.

The blue ranger merely shrugged. Considering the fact that nether of them had a license, driving this truck was illegal and could get them in a lot of trouble. Mostly Noah though, since had a learner's permit and could possibly lose it when he took the blame if the police caught them. He sat back in the seat and watched Jake as they headed out of the city.

**I drive your truck**

**I roll every window down**

**And I burn up**

**Every back road in this town**

**I find a field, I tear it up**

**Til all the pain's a cloud of dust**

**Yeah, sometimes I drive your truck...**

As soon as they left the city and drove their way into the country roads, Jake hit the gas pedal and increased their speed. From the corner of his eye he saw Noah grab the handle of the door slightly. He ignored though, knowing form past experience that Noah really wasn't that scared about how fast they were going. He went a little faster, then rolled his window down. Noah followed suit and watched as Jake only kept on hand on the steering wheel. The other was hanging off the window of the truck; fingers playing in the whipping wind.

Noah reached under his seat and pulled out a shoe box with a bunch of old cassette tapes. He selected one and put it in the tape player. As the country song started, he turned the volume up. He nodded in satisfaction when he saw Jake nodding his head to the beat. Noah didn't really understand how or why his friend found a strong beat in these songs. He shrugged and hung his arm out the window like Jake. The dirty cab of the truck hadn't been cleaned in a while. Noah knew it was probably years, but he didn't mind. It gave the small space a home-like feeling.

Jake suddenly saw an empty, dirt lot coming up. He looked at Noah and raised his eyebrows. The blue ranger sighed, knowing whatever he responded with wouldn't deter his friend. He rised his hand in a 'go ahead,' kind of way and Jake pulled sped up; heading right for the lot.

**I leave that radio playing**

**That same ole country station where ya left it**

**Yeah, man I crank it up**

**And you'd probably punch my arm right now**

**If you saw this tear rollin' down on my face...**

Jake turned the steering wheel sharply as he started driving in a large circle in the lot. He barely even slowed down as he steered them in long circles. The wheels kicked up clouds of dirt and dust as he drove. The dirt came in through the windows a little bit. Jake coughed a little as some pieces got into his mouth. Noah took his glasses off and held the, in his hand to try and prevent them from getting dirty. He made a face at the gritty taste the dirt left in his mouth.

The two of them watched as the same scenic picture passed the windshield aagain, and again, and again. Everytime Jake made the sharp turns, the dog tags on the mirror swung with the motion. "I hate today!" he screamed suddenly. "I hate today! I mate Memorial Day! I hate the army! I hate the whole damn war!"

Noah nodded in agreement. "It sucks," he agreed. "It really sucks."

Jake nodded and kicked the speed up a bit. It reminded him of when he was a kid, and he and his dad would drive into the backroads and have some fun. They'd drive in crazy doughnuts like this for hours. Jake felt a few tears spring to his eyes at the memories. All the laughter and the happiness that followed them. It made the tears and nights in pain a little easier most days. But not this day. On this day Jake just wanted to have his own say and do what he wanted. And this was what he wanted. To drive like his dad used to at crazy speeds, not caring about the consequences.

**Hey, man I'm tryin' to be tough**

**And momma asked me this morning**

**If I'd been by your grave**

**But that flag and stone ain't where I feel you anyway...**

As they kept up the pace and the driving Jake finally stopped. He drove back onto the road and went to look for another one. He drove faster this time, letting the wind hit his face. His cell hone started to ring and Noah grabbed it. He was fine with Jake's coping mechanism, but wouldn't condone his friend doing this crazy driving while on the phone. He answered it as he turned the music down. "Hello?"

"Noah?" Jake's mom asked. "Are you with Jake?"

"Yes," Noah confirmed. He looked at his best friend in the driver's seat. "I'm sorry, but he's not up for answering right now."

"Alright. I just wanted to know if he was coming to the ceremony today."

"Um..." Noah bit his toungue as he studied Jake for a moment. "I don't think so. The ceremonies aren't really his thing."

"Ok. Just take care of him for me, ok Sweetie?"

"I will Mrs. Hollings."

"I know. Jake's lucky to have a friend like you. See you boys later."

Noah shut the phone and out it back on the seat between the two do them. He was glad he'd been able to steer Jake's mom away from their actions with no lying. He saw a other lot coming up, but this one was more familiar. He saw the old fence made out of wooden posts that was pretty much holding together by it's own free will. He glanced at Jake and thought the same about his friend. He nodded as they approached the lot. _Everyone copes in deforest ways, _he reminded himself as Jake headed for it.

**I drive your truck**

**I roll every window down**

**And I burn up**

**Every back road in this town**

**I find a field, I tear it up**

**Til all the pain's a cloud of dust**

**Yeah, sometimes I drive your truck...**

Almost ten minutes later, once Jake had finally stopped. The truck sat idling in the lot with the two teenagers inside. Finally, as if in a dream, Jake turned they key and shut the truck off. Noah reach down under the center part of the seat and pulled it out. It was another shoe box, but this one was taped shut. He and Jake got out of the truck and walked across the lot. The hot May sun beat down on them as they passed the fallen wooden fence.

The two boys walked through the grassy field side by side. Noah didn't bother to ask Jake to take smaller steps so he could keep up. Instead, he took lager steps so he could stay beside his best friend. They walked until they reached a place where the grass wasn't as thick. Jake looked around, putting a hand over his eyes. He could barely make out the frames of the old soccer goals. He shut his eyes in sadness...

_Jake smiled as his dad led him to the field. "Dad, we're in the middle of nowhere!"_

_"I know," Billy Holling smiled, holding tight to his son's hand. "But you wanted to know how to play soccer."_

_"Couldn't we do that at the fields in town?"_

_"Yes, but it's much more fun out here. Trust me. I grew up out in the country. The best place to learn this sport is to get in touch with your roots, and spend a little time. Father and son."_

_Jake smiled and tried to snatch the ball out of his dad's hands. "Alright. Come on! I wana play!"_

_His dad laughed, dropping the ball onto the ground. "Ok then, Jake. Let's see what you got."_

Jake smiled sadly as tears slipped down his face. He and Noah stopped in the middle of the field and Naoh took the tape off the box. He opened it and the two of them knelt on the ground. In the middle of the field, the grass had been cleared away. Pulled away like weeds in huge clumps. A simple wooden cross held together with stings was placed in the center. A pciture of Jake and his dad the day Jake graduated from kindergarden was propped up in front of it. The picture was wrapped in saran wrap to protect it from the weather.

Jake took a small, dirty soccer ball from the box and placed it on the side of the memorial. Noah took out two small candles and placed them on ether side, on the front. He lit them carefully, not wanting to start a wild fire at a time like this. Driving illegally would be the least of their problems then. Jake out the final piece of the small memorial, a Gatorade bottle filled with buttons and placed it by the memorial...

**I've cussed, I've prayed, I've said goodbye**

**Shook my fist and asked God why**

**These days when I'm missing you this much...**

Jake stared at the memorial in front of him and felt his sadness suddenly become overwhelming. He grabbed fistfuls of the dirt beneath him and screamed. He screamed and started to sob. He felt Noah put his arm around him and leaned into his best freind's embrace. "Why?" he sobbed. "Why? Why didn't he come home? Why do things like this happen? I hate this whole damn day! Everyday I miss him. My mom is there, but she misses him too. Hey did he leave us? Why did he go to that god forsaken place?! I try and I try, but every Memorial Day it's the same.

"Every year I fall apart, because I remember my dad will never see me again. He'll never watch me graduate. He couldn't watch me win the soccer games. He's buried all the way in Alrington, and I can't even see his grave. I just want this to stop? When will it stop?"

Naoh waited a few minutes while Jake cried. He held his best friend and waited for him to calm down a little. "I don't know Jake," he answered. "I really don't know. But what I do know, is that your dad is a hero. Like you. Just like you. He died with honor, and saved a lot of people in the process. He left and fought for what he believed in and what he knew was right. It's not fair, but it's what happened. It's the real world. It's a freaking war. And I knew you hate this day. For you it's the day he died. But for everyone else, it's day to remember him, and all the others like him.

"I know you want to forget. But no one should ever forget. None of us should forget his sacrifice, or any other. They should always be remembered. And I know it hurts. But it's for the best. I promise."

Jake nodded and hugged Noah tight. "I love you man."

Noah smiled and hugged Jake even harder. "And I love you."

**I drive your truck**

**I roll every window down**

**And I burn up**

**Every back road in this town**

**I find a field, I tear it up**

**Til all the pain's a cloud of dust**

**Yeah, sometimes, brother sometimes...**

It was a while before Jake was calmed down. When he did, he extinguished the candles and put them, along with the ball back in the box with the Gatorade bottle. Noah closed the box and replaced the tape strips holding it shut. Jake fixed a piece of paper, also Saran wrapped, that was in front of the memorial. It read: Here lies the memorial of a fallen soldier, father, and husband. Please do not disturb it out of respect for a fatherless son who placed it. Jake sighed and got up. Noah grabbed he box and the two of them walked back to the truck.

They walked in the silence that they'd been in for a while now. Noah looked around, noting with approval how beautiful the day was. He briefly thought of how much Emma would like to take pictures in a place like this. But his place was secret. The road leading to it was always deserted, and he pretty sure the two of them were the only ones who still remembered that it existed.

When they got back to the truck, they got in and Noah put the box back. He put his seatbelt on as Jake started the truck and they pulled back onto the road. Nether of them spoke as they gained speed, rolled the windows down, and turned the music back up. But their silence wasn't forceful. It was one of remembrance. One full of two friends who didn't need words to help their pain.

Noah hit his head off the roof as Jake hit a small, bump, making them jump. The blue ranger didn't complain though. He knew this old truck had a way of he long Jake he'd never understand. _Everyone has their way,_ he thought to himself. _For some people it's photos, or momentos. For Jake it's speeding an old truck down a deserted road._ He sat back and hung his arm out the window as they confused to drive, letting the music fill the silence.

**I drive your truck**

**I drive your truck**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**

**I drive your truck**

A/N: This story is dedicated to all the men and women who gave their lives for their country. I don't really think much more needs to be said, escaped to thank them for their sacrifice. And to thank all our veterans, for their bravery. So from Bandgeek18, thank you.


End file.
